


Received!

by artsyjinwoo



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyjinwoo/pseuds/artsyjinwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in where the only thing jinwoo has left is to keep sending texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit sad but happy fic, idk.

'why did you had to leave like that?'  
received!

'i still miss you at night, when we used to talk until we both felt asleep'  
received!

'I'll stay up till I saw you fully asleep. either I was awake or asleep you were always on my mind. you still are.'  
received!

'I used to fall asleep holding you in my arms, your vanilla scent on my nostrils and the biggest smile on my lips'  
received!

'now I sleep hugging a pillow, your pillow and my baby blue sweater that slowly became yours, it still smells like you, and all I do is cry till I fall asleep because you won't be next to me when I wake up'  
received! 

'do I really have to wake up? I'll be better if I just stay asleep dreaming of you'  
received!


	2. Chapter 2

'the boys came today, they told me to go out of our apartment'  
received!

'I told them to fuck off'  
received!

'we got into a fight because I accidentally threw a glass of water really close to dongmin'  
received!

'i'm sorry but he said i should move on'  
received!

'how can i fucking move on?'  
received!

'if you were here you would have said that I had to go and apologize and that I should control my temper'  
received!

'i feel like i have fire on my chest, i can't breathe, i feel in pain'  
received! 

'I cried again'  
received!

'because my friends left me alone in the dark and you left me too, and my heart is slowly breaking and im just waiting for it to break already and be with you'  
received!


	3. Chapter 3

'its been 3 months and I still charge your phone, the sound it makes when I text you makes me feel like you'll come running from the kitchen and check them'  
received!

'I'm having a proper meal after all this time'  
received! 

'I think you'll probably hit my head for not eating well, but even when I cook I think of you. i think you'll come and back hug me and beg for a meal too. you love how I cook, I always said you were better.'  
received! 

'I don't know where I'm going with this, but I hope one day I get to put you out of my mind a bit before I go crazy and end up doing something stupid'  
received!


	4. Chapter 4

' I found your journal, it was under the mattress'  
received!

'im finally getting up and cleaning my mess, you would be proud!'  
received!

'but my biggest mistake was to open that little notebook of yours'  
received!

'were you that sad?'  
received!

'you said you were taking your pills'  
received!

'I guess you lied'  
received!

'I found some letters, two of them were addressed to me'  
received!

'I soaked the paper with my sour tears. i never knew someone as small as me could cry that much'  
received!

'my angel, I love you too. why wasn't I enough for you? why wasn't I more present at home? why was I too focused on my work to notice you being so sad? in sorry'  
received!


	5. Chapter 5

'its been 7 months since you left'  
received!

'I'm slowly getting better'  
received!

'but i always dream about you and wake up crying'  
received!

'my therapist asked why I cry, I said it's because it's the only way I can see you and touch you'  
received!

'she said it's time for me to stop texting you'  
received!

'I said I won't'  
received!

'I know that you'll not answer or read'  
received!

'but im not ready to leave you like that, I miss you and love you my angel'  
received!


End file.
